Taking Over Me
by SessyRyo
Summary: Forced to leave the only person she truly loves, Shien Horyuu was trapped in darkness for ten years. Now free, can she defeat the horrible darkness inside herself, to save the fire demon who's memory she has been completely wiped out of? HieiOC
1. RELEASE

SR: Never thought you'd see *me* again, did you? XD Well, I'm alive, and feelin' inspired! Now that my Document Manager is working again, I've been itching to post something new. This is a prologue, but I'll have the first chapter out REAL soon. (not like on my other ficcies ^.^;;) So, please enjoy, minna! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, names, places, or anything else thereof. I do own Shien and Rokushou, though. ^.^ Oh! This is also a songfic of a sort. I do not own "Taking Over Me" either. The great Evanescence does.  
  
~~~ CHAPTER 1: RELEASE  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live  
  
To breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you  
  
Taking over...  
  
The woman fell to the ground, landing gracefully, one foot touching down before its mate joined it. Dew kissed the leather unnoticed. Knuckles popped sickeningly as she gripped and released her fist, smirking as her muscles became awake once more, restoring her vise-like grip on the naginata, which was planted firmly on the ground a foot away from her right ankle.  
  
A wind blew from the East, ruffling her violet-hued tresses; interfering with the cool amethyst glare she had been giving the surrounding landscape. Pearl white fangs were bared slightly as her sharp mind quickly thought up a course of action, analyzing where she was and how to get to where she meant to be.  
  
How much time had passed? Why now had she been released? What had happened to her captor so that she might be free? Had it had any effect on her? Where..  
  
Her cat-like eyes widened slightly.  
  
Where was he?  
  
She would need information, and fast. Thinking back, she sought for a memory of a place where one could find answers. Finding such a memory, she closed her eyes and concentrated. With a small muttered chant, she was gone.  
  
Shien Horyuu was free.  
  
***  
  
She arrived quietly, just as she had departed. Her boots clicked softly on old, worn cobblestones, which had been severely damaged after much beating from time and neglect.  
  
The sky was steely gray, smudged with sludge hued clouds, thunder rumbling as if to state its protest at her arrival.  
  
Shien glared slightly. It was a disgusting place.  
  
There was an endless ramble of noise as lowly demons talked on the streets, drunks making uncomprehensible grunts from the ditches, and as all manner of lowlifes bustled in every direction. There was a stench of filth and grime and blood and alchohol raped in the air, and her delicate nose wrinkled a bit, despite her best efforts.  
  
Sparing a step only to break the arm of a creature who had given a dirty catcall, the purple haired woman walked briskly through the mass of demons to a small, run down hut. It stank heavily of mildew and sake. With her talon-like claws, she briskly swept the mass of cobwebs from her line of vision after stepping from the rotting door into the single room.  
  
"Rokushou!"  
  
Her bell-like voice was hard and sharp, and it echoed against the stained walls. She waited a moment. No sound but the wind whistling through the gaps in the roof reached her delicate cat ears.  
  
Giving a hiss of impatience, she came to a small door to her left, and with a swift slice of her naginata, severed it from its hinges. This revealed a leathery, slimy looking frog demon, which was busily downing a bottle of foul smelling liquid. H gave a squawk of surprise at being discovered and another after he had slowly looked Shien over.  
  
'K-k-kami.....it can't be... Shien! The Shan Hakaisha...."  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"B-but...but you...."  
  
"Were sealed away? Yes, but I'm back now, and there's something you're going to tell me."  
  
The frog pushed himself upright, his fear was suddenly replaced with a smug grin.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I don't know. What's in it for me?"  
  
With no warning, the cat demon's anger flashed and in an instant her newly formed claws were at his throat, the collar of his ratty shirt gripped in her pale fist. Fangs bared, Shien leaned in close enough that he could feel her breath on his face and hissed, "You will live to see another day, wretch."  
  
Rokushou gave a squeak and his green eyes bulged to the size of tennis balls. "O-o-okay!! What do you want?!"  
  
"The Jaganshi. You've seen him recently. Where is he? What has he been doing these past years?"  
  
"H-h-h-he's associating with a Reikei Tantei now. I heard one of 'em became Lord of the Makai!!" Shien stood up abruptly, dropping the quivering frog to the ground, not caring about the large crack he made after falling upon the table in his pantry. Wordlessly, she strode from the hut and out into the town.  
  
/.....I hope you'll wait for me....../  
  
~~~  
  
SR: Wow! That was fun! ^__^ I'll be sure to work hard on this. I already love it! Shien is such a cool character.  
  
Shien: Of course I am. You made me that way, fool.  
  
SR: Er...yes, well, anyway. ^^;; Be sure to review please review! By the way, Shan Hakaisha means "Beautiful Destroyer." O.o Ja! 


	2. MEMORY

SessyRyo: 'Tis I! Your authoress! ^_^ Sorry, I took a little longer than expected, but I hope it didn't take too long. Well, I got three reviews for the first chappie! (Okay, so one of them was from myself, but, hey.) Thank you, Kay and SailorAries2! ^_^ This is out thanks to you. XD  
  
Oh!! By the way, I changed my mind about the period of the series this takes place in. You'll find I changed Rokushou's last sentence in the first chapter to clear that up.That said, onto da ficcie!  
  
Warning: Lotsa angst and blood. O_o;;  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2: MEMORY  
  
A slender, fair yet pale faced woman with plum hued hair stood upon a hill, overlooking the quiet landscape as the grass rustled like a sea of green in the breeze's touch. Her eyes were narrowed with regret, silently asking herself why such things had come to pass. Clenching her fist before her face, she studied the long, claw-like fingernails that presented themselves. They were clean for now. High cheekbones rumpling slightly as she frowned.  
  
He lay on the grass, unconcious. The breeze ruffled his starburst bangs, and they caressed the soft face that seemed almost child-like as he lay. His intense crimson eyes were closed. A limp hand still clutched weakly at a silver trinket, which glimmered in the sun.  
  
A lone tear made its way down her fair face as she turned and walked away, never to return.  
  
.....  
  
Flashing, the foot long silver talons ripped through the sky, shredding the man's flesh, ripping open his neck. Her face was splattered with the blood the erupted from the wound. The corpse fell to the ground with a 'thud', and her feet touched down softly shortly after. The moonlight hit her features, making her face seem even paler than it normally was. The light shone gracefully on her dark ebony hair, caressing the tips of her delicate yet ragged feline ears. Her slanted, bright amber-colored catlike eyes narrowed in delight as she brought her now crimson stained claws to her mouth, enlongated fangs baring back as her tongue dexterously licked the blood the talons.  
  
The man's commrades stared in horror as, now that she had finished, now turned her menacing eyes to them. She smiled a cruel, grotesque smile, growling maliciously. One, finally to his limit of fear, gave a small cry as he started for his vehicle. Her intelligent yet monstrous eyes flashed the instant he moved, and in a fraction of a second she met him a few feet between. Pupils dilating to slivers of black, she shot her hand through his abdomen, ignoring the strangled gurgle he made as she flung him several yards away.  
  
Devouring the small amount of flesh upon her fingers, the eyes flashed to the remaining two. A shrill shriek of brutal animalistic glee echoed through the night, only to be answered by the remaining men's cries of death. Their children would soon join them.  
  
***  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shien's eyes snapped open from her light sleep, stopping the dreams. Her hand instinctively clutched her naginata, knuckles white, wrist trembling. Her calm that was so carefully contained during the day was momentarily lost. A few stray bangs fell into her face as her breathing slowly regulated, adrenaline slowly dying away. Her ears seemed to detect a whisper. She spun around.  
  
".....Nothing."  
  
Standing up, she absent mindedly placed her stray strands of hair back behind her cheek.  
  
It was quite time to go.  
  
***  
  
The inner area of the Reikai was not unfamiliar to her. She had already seen several low-class criminals attemt to break in, only to be apprehended by Koenma's intelligence. But Horyuu Shien was no low-class criminal.  
  
The demons around her were lowly creatures, wastes of life she could eliminate completely if she chose to, but now was not the time for extermination.  
  
Her intellectual eyes shifted every few seconds, taking in everything. The forest nearby the castle was dense, but not unpenetratable. The stone of the building was strong, but most likely not strong enough to withstand her wrath if the situation called for it.  
  
She smirked. /Hn... a thief's observations, even after all these years./  
  
But no time for musing, either. /How to enter unconspicuously?/  
  
Shien's was interrupted as a slimy hand roughly grabbed her shoulder. She was nearly wheeled around into an alley, but she, interest, quickly twisted the arm of the lower youkai, taking pleasure somewhat from the soft popping sound it made. The being yelped and jumped back, weakly clutching its arm. Another shoved it away and made it to the front of the group of about seven others.  
  
"Hey, lady, y'know the rules. Y'pass through her, y'gotta pay up. Fork over y'money. The maybe we could 'ave some 'fun' togetha."  
  
He and the others chuckled dimly.  
  
Smirking, she closed her eyes and turned her head to side in an insultingly dismissive manner.  
  
"Hn. I have money, but I would spare not a cent for you incompetent, obese, repulsive, dim-witted ignominies. Nor would I come near your nauseating prescence before first considering gnawing my own leg off first."  
  
Clearly confused by her first statement, the gang could slightly grasp Shien's second.  
  
With a roar of protest, they charged upon her. She flicked out her naginata and sneered. It was over quite quickly.  
  
"Keh..what a waste of time. Time is critical at the moment, you ignoramous's."  
  
Shien was close to finding the one she sought.  
  
~~~  
  
SR: w00t! Second chapter done!  
  
Shien: Shut up. Your constant noise is quite a perpetual pain in my posterior area.  
  
SR: ....I don't know what that means! ^-^  
  
Shien: -.-;; *sigh*  
  
SR: Anyway, please review, minna-san! I'll continue writing no matter how many I get, but I update faster if I get a good number of 'em. ^__^ Until next time! 


End file.
